It is a problem in the art, when laying tiles on a surface, to equally level the tiles to be coplanar and space the tiles. This is applicable to laying tiles on surfaces in general, including floors, walls, ceilings, and on other surfaces which can support tiles. The term tiles should be understood as including panels, sheets, boards, paving stones, and other materials capable of being laid out in a pattern.